DESCRIPTION: (adapted from abstract) The objective of the proposed research is to develop completed, implantable systems utilizing microelectrode probes, lead wires and percutaneous connectors to record neural activity inside the body. High failure rates of current microprobe systems result primarily from ill-suited interconnect systems and inadequate termination, cleaning and encapsulating processes and techniques. This development effort would capitalize on existing photolithographically micromachined silicon microelectrodes in combination with implantable micro-ribbon cable and system interconnect technology developed by PI Medical to provide standardized, investigator-ready microprobe systems suitable for a wide range of emerging diagnostic and therapeutic medical devices. In Phase I, PI Medical will work closely with research groups to standardize interface geometries and develop and fabricate several microelectrode system prototypes. Comprehensive electrical and mechanical characterization will be conducted prior to applications. The results obtained in Phase I will provide the additional impetus to develop full scale manufacturing methods and biocompatibility studies in a Phase II program for the commercialization of these enabling products. Materials, techniques and methods developed in this proposal will facilitate commercialization of micromachined electrode systems, extending their application into commercial diagnostic and therapeutic medical devices.